Dexalxa's Village Strategy Guide
Dexalxa's Strategy Guides Introduction I wrote this guide because I am sure a lot of people are confused about when they should upgrade their Town Hall. There is also the important issue of what should new upgrades should take priority after the upgrade is finished. This guide will answer those questions. A Note about Editing Please feel free to edit fundamental mistakes on this page (grammar mistake, typo, wrong calculation, etc.). Town Hall1.png|From this... (Town Hall lv1) Town Hall9.jpg|To this! (Town Hall lv9) When should I upgrade my Town Hall? This is really important. A lot of people think the faster they upgrade their town the better, so they can buy great defense and proud of it. In reallity that's horrible idea! They have forgotten: *Match Cost *Wall level *Defense level *Resource collecter level That's reallity. My friend had a level 8 town hall while I still had a level 6. My friend's walls were still level 4 and 5. Mine were level 5 (some were level 6) and I was more experienced then my friend. They didn't think about the match search cost! I had told them not to upgrade their town hall first saying "its better to upgrade your defense first." Now they feel sorry and say i was right about it :p Let see the match search difference: Match Cost Between Town Hall levels 6 and 7, that's a ' 330 ' gold difference!! Just imagine, if every day you search around 100 matches, there will be (330*100) 33,000 gold difference. In 2 weeks, there will be (14*33.000) 462,000 gold difference!!! Good amount of money right? Nb: it's not include the raid penalty''.'' Wall and Defense levels Low level defenses cannot protect your village. You must upgrade defenses to accommodate the higher level Town Hall. Your walls should also be on par with the rest of your base. Here is a guide for what level your wall should be at before upgrading Town Hall: "I think you should at least have a wall level one level below your current Town Hall level. '' For example, if your your Town Hall level is 6, you should have a level 5 wall (the Gold wall). That means before you upgrade to a level 9 Town Hall, you should have a level 7 Wall at least."'' -Hiranori_2 Resources You don't have much of a choice when deciding to upgrade resource storage since you must store up enough gold to upgrade the Town Hall. Your players do well to leave their resource collectors alone. Regardless, things get pretty expensive and your resource collectors can help you keep up. Conclusion Upgrade more than half of your building (especially defensive building) before upgrading your town hall! What should I do after I start the Town Hall upgrade? You will need a lot of elixir! You can earn that purple thing by raiding (or sitting on those reource collectors you upgraded!) Now is a good time to focus on elixir since you will have probably spent all or most of your gold on the Town Hall upgrade. You will need elixir to upgrade your laboratory. The laboratory upgrade cost isn't cheap and the troop upgrades will be require a great deal of elixir and dark elixir. What should I do after the Town Hall upgrade finishes? *Start upgrading your laboratory! *Upgrade/ build army camp! *If the total barrack queu < total army camp capcity, upgrade your lowest level barrack! *Upgrade other buildings. Rearrange Your Village It's time to redecorate. You will need to change your base layout to suit your extra buildings. You can plan your new village structure out before or during the upgrade by visiting Clash of Clans builder. Here are a few easy steps to re-arranging your new village: #Plan out your village layout #Buy all the available defenses #Upgrade all your defenses so they are at the same/ close level #Buy all available walls #Upgrade all your walls so they are the same or close in level #Buy all available resource building #Start rearranging your village! Well, that's my simple guide. Thanks for reading :D Category:Strategy Guides Category:Gameplay